The present invention relates generally to premium class aircraft passenger seating arrangements and seat privacy, and more particularly, to a seating arrangement including a stowable foot-well partition that divides foot-wells between two laterally adjacent seats.
Premium passenger seating arrangements in an aircraft can take the form of individual suites separated and defined by privacy walls and partitions. Such suites typically include a passenger living area outfitted with comfort, luxury and convenience features such as lie-flat adjustable seats, desks, advanced media and electronics, closets and various storage compartments, among other amenities.
With the development of passenger suites, there is a continuing effort to offer better features and amenities to passengers to further accommodate their needs and increase the level of luxury of such suites. To meet the expectations of passengers while maximizing the use of space and minimizing complexity, provided herein are novel passenger seating arrangements and amenity configurations wherein amenities are arranged to serve specific functions.